The next day
by Lans13
Summary: While there are many Gohan&Videl stories out there, so far I haven't come across one, which is describing what happened after Buu. How did Videl exactly react on everything? This is my take on in. ONE-SHOT


I know I'm supposed to work on my other story, but I will update that as promised. Consider this one as a bonus :)

The next day

When Gohan woke up in the morning, he was disoriented. As he looked at his right side, Goten was still asleep in his bed and judging from the light coming through the window, it couldn't be more than 4am. He tried to sleep back but couldn't as he felt some strange excitement. Suddenly he remembered that yesterday they had to fight against Buu and they finally managed to defeat him. How could he have forgotten that? No wonder he couldn't sleep any more. The only reason he managed to sleep at all was, because he was so exhausted. He quickly dressed up, putting on his blue gi and sneaked out of the windows. He knew that Chichi would tear his head off, if she caught him, but he figured she still must be asleep at this hour. He landed on a small hill, opposite to their house and sit down, watching the sunrise. He needed to gather his thoughts. So many things happened the other day. The most important was that his father alive again and this time he will stay with them! He never quite agreed with his reason to stay dead, but it seemed that Goku needed Babidi to change his mind. Earth needed him, the demi-saiyans failed to protect the planet alone. Maybe one day they will be the new protectors, but right now they still needed to learn a lot. And Gohan knew it was mostly because he neglected his training after he defeated Cell. Had he remained serious… Just as he reached this conclusion, he felt a familiar Ki flying towards his direction and as soon as he recognised it; he saw Videl.

"Videl?" He asked surprised, once the girl landed next to him.

"Gohan?" She asked back, equally surprised.

"Who did you expect? I mean I live here" Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to fly a bit to clean my head. It seems I unconsciously ended up here" she smiled.

They both sit back down on the ground and for a while, neither of them spoke. Finally Videl broke the silence:

"I… I still cannot believe that everything really happened. I mean it was more than weird, when your friends competed on the tournament, not to mention Goten and Trunks fighting… but after that, everything is just…" she paused, not quite sure how to finish it.

"I never thought that we will have an another villain so soon after we defeated Cell" Gohan commented.

"That is not even my main concern. I mean sure, I was shocked learning the truth that it was you who defeated Cell and not my father and I cannot believe he is stealing the glory again, but… Are you really an alien?"

"Half-saiyan."

"I knew that there was something off about you, still, this was quite unexpected."

"That's why I was trying to behave normally in school, hiding my identity. Yet I had no real chance, with you around. I don't even know how I can go back to face them."

"Well, it's not like they know, do they?" Videl winked. "As for me, I can keep your secret and now I get it. I would have never believed you, without seeing what I saw. But please tell me, that fighting Buu was also something, what you and your friends don't do that often, right?"

"Hm… Before Buu with had Cell and the androids, prior to that Freeza came to Earth with King Cold, previously we went to Namek and fought him, sure that was after Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth, which was after Radditz…"

"Hey, just hold on for a sec! I have no idea, what you are talking about!" She called, and grabbed Gohan's hand.

"Maybe I should begin it from Radditz" Gohan began, but as soon as he realised Videl was holding his hand, he blushed.

When he wanted to pull it away, Videl grabbed it more tightly, which caused Gohan to blush even deeper. Videl found it amusing, how Gohan had trouble finding the right words, just because they were touching. He was so naïve and so cute. While she listened to all of the stories and found it fascinating, she became conscious why she subconsciously ended up here. She had also something, what she needed to tell him. But that could wait; Gohan's stories were way to interesting to interrupt. After 30 minutes, when the demi-saiyan finally summarised everything, he added:

"Of course before Radditz, my father had to face several other villains. Though I think that I talked quite a lot already, so if you don't mind, I will tell about that an another time."

"There is something, what I have to tell you" Videl answered and she felt how her face became a bit hotter.

While Gohan was extremely shy, she wasn't the daring type either. She never had a boyfriend before, as she either scared them off with her attitude, or they only saw the daughter of Mr Satan in her, nothing more. She was sure, that Gohan also felt something for her, but she also knew if she had to wait for him to confess, that would take ages. She wasn't even sure Gohan was fully aware of it.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked, again attempting to remove his hand from hers, but she had a tight grip.

Of course both of them knew, that she had no physical power over him. Still, he wasn't ready to use force against her. Not just because she was a girl, but also because while he found it embarrassing to hold hands like that, he was somehow enjoying it. As he spent more and more time with her, he began to enjoy it, even though at first she literally forced herself on him. Yet, when he saw her injured in the fight against Popovics, he briefly asked himself, what exactly he felt for her. As all hell came loose, he had no time to elaborate on the question, but now… now he recalled it. While he had no human friends apart from Bulma and the others, he was quite sure that it was not normal for them to hold hands. At least if they were just friends… If nothing else, he was sure that after what they went through, they were at least friends. He was afraid, that Videl won't ever want to do anything with him, after she learned the truth, but she was here, despite everything. From some point he was actually glad that she got caught in the middle of it, as otherwise he had no idea, when he would have dared to tell her everything. _Whether_ he would have dared it at all. His father was lucky, he had no idea, that he was a saiyan, until he married her mother and he was already born. He had no idea, how that conversation would have turned out, if his father would have to break her the news before their wedding… Though on the other hand Bulma knew who Vegeta was (and what he did) and she was entirely ok with it. But Bulma and Vegeta were and odd couple, defining every logic.

"I cried, when I heard from Goku, that you are most probably dead" Videl whispered, bringing back Gohan to the present. "I thought I could never see you again! That's when I realised something…"

"I wasn't dead then, Kibito healed me. Though I was never so beaten up in my life" Gohan confessed.

When Videl grabbed his other hand and snuggled closer, his face once again became a deep shade of red and he felt extremely nervous. As she leaned closer, their noses were almost touching.

"I'm in love with you Gohan" Videl finally managed to say and before she lost all her nerves, she closed the gap and kissed him.

He was so taken aback that for a couple of seconds, he failed to make any sense from it. But as her wet lips were moving on his, he opened up his mouth and they deepened the kiss. It was such a new sensation, what he never felt before and he was quite sorry, when she finally pulled back from it.

"Are you sure, you want to get involved with my crazy life?" Gohan asked smiling.

"Entirely" Videl answered, smiling back at him.

This is a quite new story for me, as I have never written about these two :) I'm mainly a BV fan and truthfully I only got to like Gohan when he began to go to high school. I find it bad that he neglected his trainings after Cell and from the end of DBZ, I conclude, that did it not really change. Anyhow, I sort of felt bad as I was ignoring him in my previous stories; so this was just about him and Videl. I hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
